Patiences - EkkoxJayce
by Chizuriyoshida
Summary: Jayce has always been praised, recognized by everyone and loved by most but he has a little dark secret, he's in love with a minor, his whole life changes when they decided to stay the night


Jayce had always been given what he wanted since the time he was little, no matter what it might be, women, men, equipment or even houses, everyone adored him, he was brave and helpful, always putting the people of his cities lives first yet the only thing he truly wanted, he couldn't have.

His infatuation with the Ekko was not a harmful one well not to the youth himself, he didn't intend to force him or push himself on the youth, he wanted to earn everything from Ekko, his love, his body even and he didn't mind if that meant getting rid of anyone who hurt him along the way, he wanted to protect him, teach him and love him like no one else every would, he just wanted to keep him safe and in his arms, however this was very unlikely, Ekko was only a teen, he didn't even understand the concept of love and why would he? the only thing he has ever done in his life is fight for the freedom of Zaun.

Even though he had so many options why him? a minor who only ever saw him as a guardian, a parent like figure that looked after and cared for everyone but he wanted him to see him as a little more. Ekko wasn't good at certain things, behaving, making friends and love, he was to reserved for that after Jinx broke his heart, he just bottled his feeling deep inside him, afraid to express them or waste time because time really does wait for no one. (sorry cat)

One day Jayce stumbled across Ekko in Piltover, he was lying there unconscious, it was already getting late and he couldn't just leave him there.

Jayce took him home and put him in the spare room alone, he wasn't aware Ekko was afraid of the dark.

First he bathed the youth then gave him some of his spare sleeping cloths, since Ekko wasn't wearing any or have any on him.

Ekko woke up in an unfamiliar room in the dark, alone, he began to panic, he kicked the door but it wasn't locked and it flew open hitting Jayce, giving him a fright.

"Ekko what the fuck?" He didn't want to come off mad but he did and Ekko gave him a sorry look.

"Why am I here?" He asked Jayce, he had never been to Jayce for a sleep over and the last thing be remembered was getting his ass served to him by a Wonderer after challenging them to a duel.

"I found you and it was late so I bought you home" It was true and if he went home now he be walking in the streets of Zaun in the dark, that's not a good idea so he decided to stay.

But there was one problem, be didn't want to be alone right now.

"Can we share a room? Just for the night?" He heard a sense of fear in the youths voice so he nodded in compliance.

There was only one bed in every room so Jayce went to move one in.

"Ah its fine, we can share".

The room was dark, Jayce felt Ekko squeeze his arm tightly, he could feel the way the boy trembled, why was he so afraid? Jayce placed a gentle hand on Ekkos chest assuring him everything was ok as he looked down to see the youth looking right back at him, their eyes meeting again caused Ekko to blush a little so Jayce shifted to meet his height, their noses almost touching, Jayce inched closer to the boy, Ekko didn't move, he moved again, their lips almost touching, hot breaths that mimicked each others intertwining making Ekko pant a little, he was getting nervous, then Jayce decided to closed the gap between them, bring their lips together and Ekko went stiff but didn't fight him.

Jayce finally broke the kiss to catch his breath before kissing the youth again, this time more forceful as he slid his tongue in, Ekko didn't seem to like this but Jayce perused it as the youth seemed to have no intention of stopping him but Ekko couldn't lie, it felt good when Jayce's tongue played with his, it made him quiver and almost moan, he let the mans tongue roam his mouth until it bought him to tears.

Jayce sat up as soon as he saw Ekko was crying, it wasn't like normal crying though, even though there were tears there was still lust and feverish panting, he wasn't sure if he should keep going, maybe it was to much for him, maybe he was afraid, all of these now dawned on Jayce as he genteelly started patting Ekko who replied by nuzzling his hand subconsciously.

Jayce chuckled before speaking again "You know, you're so cute right now" Jayce voice was a husky but lustful whisper as he began to kiss Ekkos jawline, now Ekko was getting a bit scared, Jayce was getting caried away as he felt Jayce trail kisses down his jaw to his neck, attacking it earning a shudder or two from him.

"Ah- Jayce wait" He managed to speak out to be almost shrugged off "Jayce, stop" Ekko wriggled, he was getting to sensitive for his own liking, he felt himself stiffen against Jayce's hip which Jayce responded by grinding against him earning a yelp, Jayce began sucking the back of Ekko's neck, it was quite a weakness for Ekko, it made him moan aloud, a sound Jayce had never heard before but he wanted to hear it again, he began to nibble and bite it, lacing his wet tongue over the now reddened marks as Ekko shuddered, Jayce decided to move a little lower, he gripped Ekkos night shirt and pulled down to his waist as he began kissing down his spine before licking it all the way from bottom to top making Ekko twitch, his pants were wet, soaked in pre cum and Jayce had only been teasing him .

Jayce had left mark after mark along Ekkos back, red and vivid even against his dark skin as Jayce kissed over every single scar and mark that had been left on his body by someone or something else, it felt good, so so good and Jayce knowing this allowed his confidence to rise a little as he pushed Ekko on to his back as he sat up, towering over him, Ekko swallowed a rather undignified noise in response to the sudden actions as Jayce began nipping at his neck again before focusing lower, his chest, Ekko wasn't to keen on this either, Jayce was just experimenting to see what Ekko liked, it was risky but it was worth it.

Jayces finger circled the soft nub, teasing it but not stimulating it, not yet, he just kept teasing him till Ekko practically arched into the touch, so Jayce decided it was enough for him, first he rubbed it till it hardened as Ekko shuddered then he rolled his tongue over it before taking it into his mouth, Ekko, so caught off guard, made a winded sound, placing his hands in Jayce's hair, gripping then pulling up so he could look Jayce dead in the eyes, his expression told Jayce to stop it but not because it felt bad but because he felt disgusted with his body for liking this kind of thing, Jayce smiled, his hand reaching up to caress Ekkos face, his thumb slid down Ekkos jaw and over his bottom lip, giving the youth a bit of the comfort he needed but with that Jayce continued to tease the nub rubbing it a little more, then nipping at it, till Ekko hit him, it felt tingly and weird now, finally Jayce decided Ekkos probably had enough of this torment and decided to focus somewhere else.

Jayce his hands slid over Ekko chest down then down his stomach, his fingers played with the waist line of Ekkos boxers, then he slyly slid his hands under the waist line, he gripped the member trapped within them and began to rub it teasingly, Ekko let out a frustrated groan as Jayce's hands poked and teased where ever they pleased only ever edging him just to let him down, Ekko began biting his bottom lip, letting his teeth scrap along it out of pure frustration, he couldn't lie Jayce was good but it was getting way to much for him.

"Ah please, stop teasing me" Holding eye contact well saying that was very hard for Ekko but he managed, getting probably the warmest smile he had ever seen Jayce give him, his heart throbbed at the sight alone.

"Alright, I'll admit it, i got carried away and im sorry" Jayce spoke while pulling Ekkos boxers to his ankles, prying Ekkos legs apart to get a better look at the boy below him, he let out a low growl, he was holding himself back (For mental safety of Ekko, poor child) but this? he knew what he was about to do would make him feel good.

"Maybe you deserve a little reward?" Jayce said, kissing down Ekkos stomach, then kissing his tighs, Ekko just watched him, he got a feeling he knew where this was going and BOIIII was he right, first Jayce kissed the tip then began slowly taking it into his mouth, Jayce, after all, was pretty skilled with his tongue and it wasnt long until Ekkos hips suddenly jolted backwards and he gripped Jayces hair tight, warning him to let go but he didnt stop, Ekko groaned, throwing his head back.

"Ah~ Jayce, l-let go i" He panted, he was very close but that edged Jayce to keep going, increasing his pace, making sure to take in the whole length, making Ekkos grip faulter, he pulled Jayce's hair, he was trying to be mindful of Jayce, Jayces tongue pushe him over the edge, letting a warm sticky fluid fill Jayce's mouth and he let it sit there until they made eye contact, swallowing, he raised an eyebrow at Ekko.

"Jayce, thats gross" the youth hissed obviously unsure how to responed to what just happened.

"What? i liked the taste of you" he winked and Ekko blushed profusely, even though what Jayce said sounded a bit crude.

Once again Jayce bought himself up face to face with Ekko, leaning in, he kissed him slowly with passion before reaching over to his dresser, Ekko looked confused until he got a view at what Jayce was holding, lube, Ekko swallowed his pride, accepting what was happening, Jayce noticed this and quickly coated his fingers in lube.

The start wasnt to great, Jayce rubbed Ekkos entrance, leaving a uncomfortable but warm sensation.

"Hold still, I don't want to hurt you" Jayce huffed slowly grinding his index finger into Ekkos rear, it made him shrug and shiver, his hands began roaming the bed, his legs streched out, trying to find comfort in this violation.

Jayce began rubbing his insides, looking for sweet spots, he twisted his fingers and pushed them deeper dragging them along the contracting walls, Ekko felt how deep Jayce's fingers were then look at the bulge in Jayce's pants, he knew that he was going to have to take in all that mass, thinking about it made his nerves kick in.

Jayce pulled his fingers out, he was sure Ekko would be lose enough for him but he could see the nervousness painted on the youths face.

"If your scared we can stop, it is your first time right?" Ekko nodded answering the question but he didn't tell Jayce to stop, he kinda liked being embraced by him, it was warm and loving, something Zaunites don't often get.

"Alright put your arms around my neck" Jayce said, leaning down so Ekko could do so as he began shifting Ekkos hips, lining himself up against the tight little hole.

The first thrust was difficult as he was meet with a wall of resistance, he didn't really know what else to expect, Ekko was a virgin after all, after getting just the head in, he pulled out then thrusted a second time and getting a little further, after the third thrust he punctured through the wall of resistance, he let out a satisfied huff as he gave Ekko time to adjust.

Soon he began to move again, at first all Ekko could feel was pain but with Jayce slowly grinding his walls the pain melted into pleasure.

Ekko wasn't as loud as Jayce had wished, he was suppressing every noise his throat wanted him to make by biting on his bottom lip or his index finger, it was sexy but annoying cause he wanted to hear cute moans of his name.

The one hand on Jayce's neck made its way into his hair, smoothing through it as Jayce continued his gentle pace, he began picking up the speed as Ekko got used to it, hitting deeper where it really counted.

Jayce snaked his arms around Ekkos, grabbing them, pinning the boy as he began thrusting where he knew he liked it and Ekko couldn't hold back his moans anymore.

Jayce became erratic, increasing his speed, making his bed knock against the wall as Ekko desperately tried pulling his hands from Jayce's grip to silence his moans and cries as Jayce hit some of the good spots inside him.

Suddenly Ekkos whole body jolted, toes curling, fists clenching even in Jayce's iron grip, Jayce took that as a que to push deeper there.

"Ah Jayce ~" He cried as he neared his climax.

"Kiss me, please" How could Jayce say no to that voice, he leaned down and kissed him, letting Ekko moan into his mouth as he came, his whole body shuddered and twitched beneath him as he also followed suit pulling out just in time.

Both of then lay flat on the bed for awhile till Jayce spoke out "Ekko, I love you, just thought I should tell you" Ekko looked a bit shooked but said nothing, he was to tired, Jayce decided to let the youth sleep since he too was tired.

"Goodnight, Ekko".


End file.
